<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun, Games and Hospitals by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533575">Fun, Games and Hospitals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood'>Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roads Less Walked [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sherlock is a Brat, Sibling Bonding, but an actual sweetheart, hospital trips, nothing graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of fun and sibling bonding with her brother-in-law ends in a hospital trip for Melody Holmes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roads Less Walked [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Much inspiration taken from the Big Bang episode The Adhesive Duck deficiency</p><p>Song - Zombie by The Cranberries,  not exactly necessary to the plot but I love using songs in my works and this is one of my favorite songs rn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sherlock stared at his opponent as they considered their next words wisely, carefully. More so than many had ever done before...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody bit her lip as she considered her choices, this was a matter of life and death after all…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suspect…” Melody met Sherocks' eye defiantly, pausing cautiously as she made her decision  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Miss Scarlett, with...rope, in the...dining room!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock flopped back in his chair. Raising his arms dramatically</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He complained in frustration</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody, who had been kneeling at the table between them, sat back, arms raised but in triumph </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES Hahaha, I win again!” she cheered!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The auburn haired woman didn’t flinch as Sherlock grabbed the cluedo board from the table, scattering pieces across the floor, stepped onto said table and over it. Melody, dressed in black leggings, at least two sizes too large and a baggy mint green t-shirt, lent so far back she was almost resting on her spine on the thinly carpeted floor, laughing and moving hair from her face as Sherlock stabbed the game board, pinning it to the wall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never playing that with you again!” he stated, stepping over his sister in law to make his way into the kitchen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody giggled and rolled onto her stomach, watching Sherlock walk away with a pleased expression</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forget I’m married to your brother, I get plenty of practise at these games!” she called</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock, dressed in black slacks, white shirt and blue dressing gown,  opened the fridge door, ignoring the severed head on the top shelf and taking out a bottle of water and can of coke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody got to her feet lazily </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for letting me stay while Mycroft is away” she smiled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her husband had been away for almost a week and she’d started to get bored - as had Sherlock since John was away visiting his parents with baby Rosie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody caught the can of fizzy drink Sherlock tossed at...to her while Sherlock grumbled as he returned to his armchair, avoiding Cluedo game pieces which the pair had left abandoned on the floor</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then next time the three of us can play and we can see how you fare against the two of us, sister!”  he answered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody snapped open her drink and took a sip, shaking her head and pointing at Sherlock</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You probably don’t want to do that...Mycroft and I normally end up without any clothes on” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock stared up at her in genuine shock</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some rule I’m unaware of?” he demanded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody tilted her head with n expression of consideration as she chose her next words</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends, if you’ve never played strip Cluedo before you wouldn’t need to know…” she said simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock made a severe face of disgust</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?!” he waved his arms, attempting to blot out the image that conjured up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody however, sat on the surface of the coffee table with her legs crossed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or strip scrabble, or strip Operation, or strip Chess…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock, who had chosen that exact moment to take a deep drink from his bottle of water, choked and spluttered with Melody laughing loudly at his expense</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After regaining some control of himself Sherlock yelled </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ok , ok stop! No more, enough! I’d rather get at least some sleep in the rest of my time on this boring planet!” he interrupted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody grinned innocently and took another sip of her drink, knowing Mycroft would be pleased with her for forcing such disturbing images into his siblings ‘genius’ brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What shall we play now?” she asked lightly, picking up a slice of pizza from the delivery box on the floor in front of her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock glared at her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of the ones you just mentioned, I’ll never be able to play Mycroft at those again!” he complained</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mission accomplished then, Mycroft will be pleased to hear that since he won at each of those last time you played...although when he and I played…” she paused deliberately, taking a bite of her food and watching Sherlock gesture frantically with a look absolute revulsion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to avoid sleeping in a bus shelter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do stop!” Sherlock threatened</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody chuckled between chews. Knowing Sherlock would never kick her out, let alone in the middle of the night, or close to it, and certainly not without serious recriminations from Mycroft. Still, she did choose to quit while she was ahead and finished off her lukewarm slice of pizza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she finished eating Melody, still sitting on the coffee table, dropped the half eaten crust into the box on the floor</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, come on genius, we went out and solved a case before dinner, we’ve done a timered Rubix Cube contest, we’ve played ‘guess what cup the eyeball is under…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock, who had been pacing while waiting for her to finish,  interrupted by pointing at her accusingly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You peeked!” he insisted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody winked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever helps you sleep at night” she told him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve done Cluedo…” she gestured to the knife now holding the game board in place against the wall above the mantelpiece</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock snapped his fingers</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never again by the way!” he pouted, making Melody roll her eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I get it, no more Cluedo, for as long as I live!” she swore, crossing her heart sarcastically</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody took another sip of her drink</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I chose Cluedo so it’s your turn to pick - NOT RUSIAN ROULETTE AGAIN!” Melody pointed at Sherlock before he could speak, adding</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mycroft will have a fit if he finds out you talked me into playing that last time - you’re just lucky I offered to pay for the broken window before he and Mrs Hudson found out because Mrs H would have run you over with her car and Mycroft would hide your body and give her an alii...after John has hunted you down and shot you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock rolled his eyes reluctantly - Melody was meant to be...unboring, most of the time. But he set about thinking of something else they could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can help me remove my ears so that I never have to hear of yours and my brothers sexual exploits ever again. He grumbled before thinking for a moment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monopoly!” he cried</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody frowned at him as though questioning his sanity, as many often did so the look was not unknown to the detective</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sherlock it’s 1am and that game takes hours to play!” she reminded him with narrowed eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock blinked, looking much like a hopeful child wanting to stay up past their bedtime</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monopoly…?” he suggested again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody scoffed and there was a short pause as Melody stared in irritated disbelief for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah alright, you’re on!” she challenged, jumping to her feet to help set up their next game.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“DAMN” Melody crowed, slumping forward and resting her head on her crossed arms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it was Sherlock who grinned in triumph </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pay!” He ordered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody grabbed the steadily shrinking pile of paper money from her side of the board, grumbling as she began handing over the correct amount of money</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock double checked the amount while Melody checked her phone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sherlock it’s 3am, can we stop now, this is getting boring!” she complained</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his water</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you I didn’t want to hear anymore about what you and Mycroft say to each other in the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bedroom” he argued, laughing smugly when he had the rest of Melodys’ paper money thrown at him, Melody was smirking however</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next thing I throw at you will be my shoe - and no I don’t mean the Monopoly piece!” She threatened, sitting back against Johns’ armchair, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several moments silence Melody got to her feet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’m going for a shower,  you start making this place a bit less of a plastic-land-mine please, I don’t want to be stepping on game pieces if I wake up in the night!” she ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock, who had reached for his Violin bow, paused with a deadly stare at Melody</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being married to the British government is rubbing off on you a bit too much!” he commented, harshly but with no real malice </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody lent back against the closed bathroom door, putting her foot up to rest against it as well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea!” she grinned evilly, kicking the door open behind her without blinking, squealing with laughter and ducking into the bathroom, shutting the door  as a handful of plastic Cluedo tokens were thrown at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite their bickering, Sherlock did as he was told and made the living room at least slightly more...livable, at least for one night. Clearing away games, and playing cards and setting up Melodys pillow and blankets in the most sleep efficient way his brain recalled without realizing; feet facing the door, pillow flat, blanket doubled over for warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once that was done, Sherlock began playing his violin idly, not realizing he had started playing the tune to what his sister in law was currently belting out over the sound of the running shower </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's the same old theme, since nineteen-sixteen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In your head, in your head they're still fighting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With their tanks, and their bombs, and their bombs, and their guns</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock couldn’t fathom why he knew the tune to the song but continued playing anyway, pacing the living room as Melody continued</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In your head, in your head they are dying</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In your head, in your head</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie...agh!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a scream and a sharp clatter from the bathroom that made Sherlock stop, immediately this was followed by an urgent cry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sherlock</span>
  </em>
  <span>, help me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tone of the cry made Sherlock instantly put down his instrument, vault over Johns armchair to save time (0.2 seconds) and rap his knuckles on the door</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Melody..?” he shouted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was answered with a tearful</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sherlock come in here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon doing so, Sherlock found his sister in law on the floor of the bathroom, trying to cover herself with a towel  tears streaming down her cheeks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I slipped!” she sniffled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock moved to her side</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly, where does it hurt?” he asked quickly, already seeing a swollen bruise forming on her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody winced and inclined her head downward</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ankle, I don’t think I can get up!” she said in panic</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock quickly examined the aforementioned ankle</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, can you move it at all?” he asked, fingers deftly wasing over the injury, not liking what he was seeing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody shook her head fearfully</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no I can’t Sherlock, don’t make me try…” she sobbed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock looked at her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no you don’t have to just keep still, now did you hear a crack or anything when you fell?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody winced, trying to think</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erm, Yeah, Yeah I heard something but I thought it was a dodgy floorboard!” she admitted, curling her hands into fists and hissing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock released her foot and turned off the shower</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ve broken it, your toes are going blue, it’s already swelling and it’s gone off at an admittedly unnatural angle.” he reported, earning a frightened sound from Melody as he stooped back down to her level</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put your arms around my neck, I’m putting you in a taxi and taking you to hospital” he instructed,, only for Melody to resist, shaking her head but clearly still in pain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Sherlock I am not going to the hospital like this, get out so i can get dressedf!” she countered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock glanced at the floor and back to his sister in law</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Melody the time wasted…” he started</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody grabbed the front of his dressing gown, meeting his eye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re not understanding me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>get out </span>
  </em>
  <span>so I can get dressed Sherlock Holmes or I’m not going to the hospital at all, and when I die of infection who will Mycroft hunt down first, because it sure as Hell won’t be me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock gave her a slightly frightened expression </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright fine” he agreed and darted out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody forced herself to sit up, wincing and sniffling in agony the entire time. Sherlock, in the process of calling for a taxi, once again, to save time waiting for one, called out from the living room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually the chances of dying of infection, statistically…Oh, yes hello...” he cut himself off as he was interrupted by the Taxi dispatch office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was finished Sherlock began to walk back down the hallway</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But just in case, what do you want on your gravestone?” he asked brightly, the detective swung around upon reaching his bedroom door, without looking into the open door of the bathroom, not giving Melody time to answer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually I wonder what they’ll put on mine when I actually die next time…” he wondered out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody, now moderately dry and dressed in her underwear and oversized t-shirt, hollered back miserably</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bloody dance mat (!) she snapped, wiping tears from her face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sherlock…” she stopped worriedly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later he stuck his head around the door</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melodys’ face flushed brighter red, not from pain or from her crying</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get my leggings on” she pouted, lower lip trembling with embarrassment, trying to pull down the hem of her over-sized t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The taxi pulled up outside as Sherlock carried Melody, now wrapped in his blue dressing gown, down the concrete steps of 221 Baker Street, bundling his sister-in-law into the backseat and climbing in after her, Sherlock directed the driver to St. Barts.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was going to be a very long night...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sherlock made his way through the hospital corridors, armed with a chocolate bar and can of coke from the hospital vending machine, he entered Melodys room </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mel, still alive?” he dropped the can of coke and chocolate bar he’d gotten her from the snack machine on the table beside her bed.  Barely looking at the nurse who was finishing the initial assessment of Melodys’ ankle</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody frowned </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sound so disappointed” she responded bluntly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nurse Kinnock, who had now moved on to securing a blood pressure cuff around Melodys arm, interjected kindly, addressing her patient</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your  X rays will be developed shortly Mrs Holmes, we’ll continue to monitor blood pressure, just as a precaution, how does that feel?” the nurse asked kindly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody looked at her but not unpleasantly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m In bloody agony and sleep deprived but what else is new?” she grinned, making the nurse chuckle good naturedly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, well as promised I’ll fetch you some pain relief and something to help you sleep in just a moment Nurse Kinnock offered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody nodded and  turned away, clenching her fist as her arm was fitted with an inactive canular, to distract herself, Melody looked at the clock opposite her, Melody realized that She had barely arrived at the hospital 30 minutes ago and here she was; in a private room, her ankle was elevated and an ice pack placed on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Sherlock,  who was sat in a chair close by his sister-in-laws bedside, charging his phone in one of the available power sockets</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told Mycroft didn’t you” the red haired woman assumed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock didn’t look up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the quickest way to get you past the rest of A and E.” he stated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Several of whom didn’t even need to be here, if the receptionist had bothered to really observe them she would see that one person simply needed an ice-pack and a good night's sleep, another needed a strong over the counter laxative…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody waved a hand in disgust</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sherlock!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the detective ignored her in favor of his phone screen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beside there was only one chair and I wasn’t prepared to sit with you in my lap, my legs would go numb within minutes” he told her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up sharply Melody glared at him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying I’m heavy- that I’m fat, Sherlock Holmes?” she demanded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock smirked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but if Father Christmas ever needed a replacement you’d be a shoe-in for a replacement”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody pouted, trying not to scratch at where the cannula was inserted into her arm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sherlock, how long is that phone cord? Is it long enough to tie a noose…?” she asked, feigning a sweet tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling at the pairs banter, Nurse Kinnok straightened up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we are Mrs Holmes, I’ll be back shortly with your medication” she told her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody thanked the nurse and settled back against the cushion, in an attempt to make herself more comfortable but after a few minutes she sighed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>...Sherlock, come here!” she called pleadingly, reaching for him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock, having now charged his phone sufficiently, did not look up from texting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, you’re going to hit me” he deducted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody groaned disappointedly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, take all the fun out of it for me” she complained, crossing her arms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you tell him?” she asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock didn’t need to confirm who she was referring to</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you were hurt, in hospital and that he might use some of his ‘minor government position’ to ensure that you were seen quickly.” he answered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody rolled her eyes and shifted, wincing when she unconsciously tried to move her toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlocks gaze flicked over to her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just keep it still Melody then it won’t hurt” he stated, to Melodys’ annoyance</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Captain Obvious, I’ll try and remember that” she snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Nurse Kinnock returned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we are Mrs Holmes, these might give some minor side effects but just try and relax and get some sleep, alright?” she told Melody as she administered the promised painkiller and sedative</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody pursed her lips as though thought for a moment </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t give some to him as well” she nodded at Sherlock </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He only stops being a pain in my backside when he’s asleep, normally!” she added out of spite</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock looked up, looking bemused as he comprehended the jibe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nurse Kinnock laughed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, now Mrs Holmes, your husband’s been so concerned about you since he carried you in…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melodys’ eyes widened and Sherlock physically flinched as they pointed at each other</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not married to her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not my husband!” they said loudly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nurse Kinnock didn’t contain her surprise</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, er I am so sorry Mr Holmes, er Mrs Holmes…” she started, glancing between the two</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody gestured to her companion </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This walking disaster zone is my brother-in-law” she said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My husband is out of town” she added, already feeling more relaxed, Sherlock looked over at Melody accusingly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He assumed I’d dragged you out on a case and that that was why you were hurt. Almost as if he doesn’t trust me…” he scoffed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody looked over him after doing a double take</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be more concerned that he finds out we played russian roulette!” she countered, Nurse Kinnock paused, looking alarmed but decided not to ask</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, er, there we are Mrs Holmes, I’ll be back shortly with your X-ray results, just try and get some rest for now” she suggested before leaving Sherlock and Melody alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mycrofts’ getting the next train home” the former told his sister-in-law</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody began to giggle, to Sherlocks confusion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in trouble!” she sang sweetly but tauntingly, picking up her phone from the table only for Sherlock to swipe it from her, making her whine like a child</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock pocketed the phone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re meant to be resting. The sedative will kick in soon and you don’t want Mycroft to think you’re intoxicated when you reply in gibberish, besides I already messaged him, he’ll be on the next train back.” he told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody glared at him, already a little bit glassy eyed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Still, rude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock put his face level with Melodys’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mel, Mel look at me…” he encouraged</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that he noticed the ridiculous grin Melody was giving him while sniggering and the unfocused look in her eyes. Suddenly Sherlock found himself being licked on the tip of his nose, in disgust he recoiled from his sister in law who, past the point of noticing the pain in her ankle, cackled loudly.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yup, the medication was kicking in. It was going to be a long night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Oatmeal/Raisin cookies are the reason i have trust issues!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>By 4am Melody had been switching between dozing, sleepily in her hospital bed, to chattering emphatically in her rather drugged up state.</p><p>Nurse Kinnock returned, holding a plastic jug of water and two cups,  just as Melody realized she was ‘unable’ to move</p><p>“i’ve lost my body, I can’t feel anything below my neck! Sherlock  go get those doctors to give my body back!” she said loudly</p><p>Nurse Kinnock looked at Sherlock in surprise but he looked up at the nurse brightly</p><p> </p><p>“You were right, those medications have worked wonders - she’s making more sense than my flatmate!” he smirked</p><p>Nurse Kinnock, who had moved to help prevent Melody from moving too much,  looked at Melody with a soft, amused smile then back to Sherlock who gestured to his sister in law</p><p> </p><p>“Probably best to wait till she’s a bit more lucid to give her those results and directions for her after care,  her husband will arrive within the hour and he’ll be able to retain the necessary information and he’ll take her home once she’s discharged”</p><p>Nurse Kinnock chuckled and, satisfied that Melody wasn’t going to try to get up, proceeded to check Melodys heart rate, vitals and blood pressure.</p><p>“Well, she’s shown no signs of concussion so far, and I think it’s time to fit you for a plaster cast Mrs holmes…”</p><p> </p><p>Before Nurse Kinnock could continue, Melody, who had clumsily poured herself a cup of water, was currently blowing bubbles through her staw like a cheerful child.</p><p>Nurse Kinnock smothered a smile while fitting Melody  with a cast and a with a pair of crutches, Nurse Kinnock then took record of Melodys’ vitals just once more before leaving to begin Melodys’ discharge.</p><p>Sherlock, with hand to his temple, continued texting on his phone</p><p>“Traffic must be bad, Mycrfot should have been her 55 seconds ago.” he mumbled.</p><p>Melody however, wasn’t paying attention</p><p> </p><p>“Oatmeal/Raisin cookies are the reason i have trust issues!” she told her brother-in-law seriously </p><p>“Hm-hmm.” he agreed cordially without looking up</p><p> </p><p>Melody looked up at the ceiling, gesturing vaguely in Sherlocks’ direction</p><p> </p><p>“You;re a...a  thingy <em> detective </em> , you should ‘<em>arreshted</em>’ the Raisin cookies for, for what is it?”</p><p>Sherlock quirked an eyebrow, scanning his website</p><p> </p><p>“Fraud? Identity theft…?” he offered.</p><p> </p><p>Melody clapped gleefully</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that one! Come on let's go…”</p><p>The pain in her ankle however, flared worse than before</p><p> </p><p>“Owie, Sherlock you kicked me!” she pointed accusingly at her brother-in-law, despite the fact that Sherlock hadn’t moved from his seat opposite her.</p><p>Sherlock shook his head</p><p> </p><p>“Melody you fell in the shower and hit your head, fracturing your ankle, now you’re off your tits on pain medication” he answered bluntly</p><p> </p><p>Melody pouted, flushing with embarrassment and laughing</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Sherlock </em>, the only Holmes allowed to talk about my tits is your brother, thank you very much!”</p><p> </p><p>In that same second, Mycroft entered the room, without knocking and having caught only the tail end of the odd conversation</p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” </p><p> </p><p>Melody gestured frantically </p><p>“Can people  Stop boarding my ship without my permission? Captain Obvious I blame you for this!”  she snapped in an irritated tone, pointing at Sherlock once more, and with a quizzical expression, Mycroft looked at his younger brother who gestured casually</p><p> </p><p>“Oh relax, It’s just a side effect of the medications, Mycroft, she just needs to sleep it off.” he reassured.</p><p>Mycroft turned sharply to his wife, Melody was still wrapped in Sherlocks’ dressing gown, sleeves covering her hands which she had pushed against her face, sweetly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to credit pintrest for giving me some great dialogue prompts for this chapter XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not an overly satisfying ending I'm afraid, but I just felt the need to have something more light-hearted to focus on for a few days so I'm otherwise pleased with how this turned out if I'm honest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melody stirred, finding that she was lying on the sofa, still wearing Sherlocks’ dressing gown with a warm blanket draped over her and her ankle, which was now wrapped in a plaster cast and comfortably elevated by cushions on the sofa. The lamp on the other side of the room was lit but dimmed and Melodys’ Sphinx kitten, Cashmere, was curled against her side, sleeping and kneading the soft material of the blanket softly.</p><p>Melody turned to see a glass of water and prescription pain medication on the table, two tablets had already been popped out of the packet and set on the surface of the table along with her phone and headphones. Sitting up carefully, feeling groggy, Melody picked up the glass of water and pills, swallowing them quickly before taking another deep sip of her drink.</p><p>Feeling the need to go back to sleep, Melody picked up her phone, selected a playlist of music, turning down the volume  and tucked in her headphones into her ears before lying back down.</p><p>She had no idea how long she’d been sleeping for, but when Melody woke she felt far more refreshed, yet still she lay on her back, eyes closed, headphones still in. </p><p> </p><p>Around ten minutes' later Melody sensed someone enter the room, the low volume of the music left her still capable of being aware of her surroundings. She new it was her husband, so she didn’t panic </p><p> </p><p>“Take out the headphones, I’ll take out your lungs” she threatened softly, opening her eyes with a languid stretch of her arms as she allowed herself to fully wake up.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft smirked, having already known that his wife was awake</p><p> </p><p>“I’d not dream of it” he chuckled</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling? You’ve been sleeping for a long time” he told her</p><p> </p><p>Melody sat up - finding that the painkillers she had taken before had kicked in</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad, considering” she answered with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>She reached out to pet Cashmere, who stretched and moved up to the armrest where Melodys’ head rested, the kitten stepped over and positioned himself over Melodys shoulder, purring cutely. </p><p> </p><p>Mycroft sat on the coffee table to face Melody</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pleased to find that the medication the hospital pumped you with has worn off” he commented with a smirk</p><p> </p><p>Melody frowned, fingers playing with Cashmeres’ tiny paws as she looked at her husband</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t that bad, was I?” she asked in confusion</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft stared at her</p><p> </p><p>“When Sherlock and I brought you down to the car in the wheelchair, you told Sherlock, and I quote ‘make it go faster.’ my brother then proceeded to push you, running, three laps around the hospital building, going fror a forth until I managed to stop you both.” Mycroft informed her</p><p> </p><p>Melody froze.  Oops.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft thought for a moment and went on</p><p> </p><p>“You also refused to give Sherlock back his dressing gown and stated that you would be holding it ransom until further notice, he text me this morning reminding me that you had yet to clarify your demands in exchange for the return of his property.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>Melodys’ eyes, green, wide and doe-eyed, blinked several times</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh’ she muttered, trying not to laugh</p><p> </p><p>“It was the drugs, I swear!”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft rolled his eyes</p><p>“Honestly, my dear I do not think I recognized the difference”</p><p> </p><p>Melody gave him a long look, unable to reach far enough across to swat her husbands’ arm. </p><p> </p><p>“In that case, think you could get some more? Whatever they gave me was great” she grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft smiled fondly and took her hand. </p><p>Although he couldn’t say he wasn’t relieved that she would be unable to join Sherlock on his more dangerous cases, he knew the boredom would get to Melody soon enough, a week at most.</p><p>But at least she would be safe.</p><p> He’d been extremely concerned when Sherlock had messaged him saying that Melody had been hospitalized, but with the prescribed painkillers -  that wouldn’t send her high as a kite, several weeks in a cast and crutches, and the best physical therapy he could acquire for her, Melody would be on her feet, causing havoc with her brother-in-law again in no time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>